The Galactic War trial as told
by Sideos
Summary: ONESHOT  What would happen if after the war the Tallest had to be tried as war criminal's? This is part of a Fic challenge on Betryal's forum so go there for more info. Includes hints at my plans for a future fic...


The Galactic War trials.

On the secret documents of Invader Sideos: Yea just a bit of oneshot-ing in preparation for my latest, political IZ fic idea. This is one of those rare moments when I don't consult my editor (Don't kill me!). Some of the ideas I'm going to use will be included here. Just tell me what you think of them.

I don't own Red or Purple or Zim or anything really.

-----------------------------

The trial room was small and bare. It had only one large door with lead to a semi circle room which had two stands halfway across. The stands were simple in that they had a metal circle that floated in mid air, totally unmoving. A few meters forward was a long slightly curving desk that faced the stands. Surrounding the room were various guards and cameras, in order to protect the council and monitor the trials.

A collection of aliens sat at the desk in front of the two stands. The aliens consisted of a dullish yellow skinned Smikka, a floating, impatient looking, Meekrobian, a tall thin four armed Spleenk and a dark skinned, glasses wearing Vortian. However sat in the middle was one alien that looked noticeably different from the others, he was the only one with hair and he wore a long trench coat. He was also much taller then the others, with the exception of Spleenk. He sat with his glasses covered eyes shut and he bridged his fingers. Looking to his papers the Smikka checked the next Irkins to be trailed before the United Council.

"Ok the next to appear are...the Tallest Red and Purple" The council erupted with chatter, the Tallest? The very head's of the entire Irkin race. Only the young adult human stayed silent. The Vortian turned to look at him surprise written on his dark face.

"Really? Wow, were going to sentence the Tallest. Oh how I've waited to do this, they will pay for what they did to my people" Suddenly the middle human spoke, his voice layered with thought and command which instantly silenced the chatter.

"We can only judge them on what evidence we have. We could only gather so much of it, the rest I'm afraid was destroyed by the Ids" The Vortian looked down sadly and a grave mood overtook the council.

"Damm them. For what they did, they should be all be shot, like they did to my people" The human opened his chestnut brown eyes to look at him.

"No Lard Nar, we shall not sink to their low, its our job to show our way of life, our laws and judgements are better then theirs" Lard Nar sighed in defeat.

"You right Dib, lets just get this over with" His voice was heavy with acceptance. He nodded to the guards and the council straightened up as the doors were opened and in walked the two Tallest leaders. They were wearing all black civilian type clothes and there once bright green skin was dull and worn. They walked towards the stands, the metal bars rising and then floating down around them keeping them in place. They looked extremely stressed; Purple kept glancing round at the council leaders with worry and fear in his eyes. Red however looked collected and calm as if he had already accepted his fate. He narrowed his eyes as they set on Dib. His voice dripped with venom and malice, bitter at the defeat and the humiliation of having to undergo a war trial.

"So that's what 10 years of warfare does to a human. I hope Zim killed a lot of you're race before he died, Dib" He spat out his name like it was sour in his mouth. And why wouldn't it be? Dib had after all lead the war agenised the Irkin Empire, he had masterminded the fall of a once invincible people. Red's people. Purple looked to his former fellow leader with panic. His voice similarly quivered at what was to come.

"Shush Red, If you insult them then you'll just make it worse-" Red snapped his head to the quivering Purple.

"WORSE! How can it get any worse? We've been defeated Purple! There's NOTHING left to make it worse!" Smikka interrupted them both his voice ringing with impatience, but also with a hint of glee.

"QUITE the pair of you. You are here to stand trial of the war crimes of invasion of the Vortian, Smoodoo, Meekrob, Human, Spleenk and countless other races. You are also accused of the extermination of the Blorch Rat people. The enslavement of many of the above named races" He then looked up from his papers and smiled cruelly, his voice was laced with irony. "How do you plead?" Purple looked down to the floor like he was going to throw up, his two thin fingers tightly gripping the bar that surrounded him. His voice was barley audible.

"Guilty of all crimes" Red however looked like he could spit fire.

"Not guilty of any crime. I have done nothing wrong and this show trial is a farce" He looked for second with disgust at his fellow former Tallest before looked back to the council with proud, angry, defiance. A solemn looking Dib began the questioning and with the wave of his hand ushered down a large screen that hovered between them and the fallen Tallest.

"Red if you plead not guilty you could be sentenced to death to you understand this?" Red nodded once, making his intentions clear. Dib turned his gaze to Purple.

"Purple, you have pleaded guilty, you're life maybe saved but with the charges agenised you, you could be sentenced to life imprisonment. Do you understand?" Purple, still with his head down nodded slowly, he looked like he was utterly destroyed. Lard Nar now began to speak.

"We will start with the issue of the orders of invasion, we have clear video and documentation of orders and assignments being issued to selected Invaders..." This continued for some time with each planet and Invader order being questioned. Throughout Red insisted that he was doing the right thing that he was right to have issued the deaths and enslavement of millions with every order he gave to the Invaders. Purple also admitted that, he too, gave Invaders orders, but his was only a tenth of what Red had controlled. After about two hours of discussing the Invasion's and then the slavery they moved onto the last topic. The most highly anticipated of them all.

"We now move onto issue 3.11" Smikka paused as if allowing for dramatic effect. "The genocide and the actions of the Ids under the orders of the Tallest" Red suddenly looked nervous for the first time in the trial, when he now spoke it was with caution, his eyes narrowed and his antenna flattened.

"I would like to know what evidence you have on this" Lard Nar answered him, but he was clearly struggling to control his anger.

"Unfortunately we have little evidence" Red for a moment looked overjoyed but Lard Nar had not finished "But we have enough". Purple looked to the council pleadingly.

"Please, I had nothing to do with this, the Ids, the Tsp that was all under Reds command" Red turned angrily to his former friend, his voice filled with rage.

"You...TRAITOR! You believed in the ideals just as much as me!" Purple retorted back he spoke for the first time with anger in his voice.

"Yes I did, but I would have NEVER done what you did, you're a monster Red. All the power went to your head. You and Aswitz and Zelewski...you all deserve to get what's coming to you" The Meekrobian interrupted the argument.

"I assume you are referring to the Tallest secret police high commander Aswitz and the Irkin death squad high commander Zelewski?" Red turned back to the council.

"What has happened to them?"

"Aswitz was sentenced to death by PAK deactivation, which was carried out yesterday, and Zelewski committed suicide before he could be trailed" The corner of Reds mouth twitched up as he heard of Zelewski's death, something Dib silently noted. He began his questions, his voice was steady and clearly without patience for lies.

"What did you appoint Zelewski to do Red? You are clearly happy that he can't talk for himself...what secrets did he die with? We will know eventually so you might as well tell us now" Red sneered, believing that without the evidence of Zelewski he had the upper hand.

"Zelewski? He was the High commander of the Irkin Death squads, but you know that. I put him in charge of the orbital sweeps. He was in charge of organising the killing of anyone who resisted us on our rightly conquered planets" He folded his arms but the council was not satisfied with his answer. The angry Meekrobian almost shouted at him from where he was floating.

"That's not all is it? We have recovered records of mass deportation of Vortians, Humans all sorts of races. Logs and secret documents show that you were moving millions, possibly billions of living beings away from their home worlds and out of the prison planets. Some of these documents are even signed by Aswitz and Zelewski themselves...Where did you send them Red? What were you and your High commanders planning? Where have all those people gone?" Red only narrowed his eyes and dipped his head down slightly, but he never looked away. Whatever he was hiding he clearly was going to keep it hidden. Purple looked form him to the council and back again, his face the picture of shattered belief.

"What? Tell the Red...Tell them of what you were doing, of what you and your friends were doing..." His voice lowered dangerously "Tell them about Black heart-" Red almost jumped from his stand in shock and anger.

"SCILENCE YOU FOOL! You signed your name down too! If you tell them you will be killed" The threat of death quickly shut Purple up, but Dib would not let this point go. He knew that he had had possibly stumbled onto something big. He lowered his eyes dangerously and spoke in a low voice.

"What is Black heart?" Both Tallest remained totally silent, Red even had fear creeping onto his face.

"What is Black heart?" He enforced his words more but the room had fallen completely silent. The council anxious for an answer that would answer so many questions. The Tallest fearing the terrible answer that they could give. Finally Red spoke slowly, quietly.

"No one will ever know what Black heart is. It will die with those that know it. The galaxy is better off not knowing what it is" Dib and Red looked into each others eyes, locked in a battle of wills. The truth was behind Reds eyes and Dib knew it. But he also knew he would never tell. He turned to Purple, The former Tallest quailed under that deep stair, but he Dib knew that he too would never tell. Dib sighed defeated.

"This council is adjourned to form a verdict on both prisoners" The cameras switched off and the council left to a side room. However Dib hung back slightly, looking to Red. "Off the record Red we will find out one day what happened to all those people. That many people cannot just disappear" Red smiled back.

"You'd be surprised what we Irkins are capable of"

Two weeks later Tallest Red was executed by PAK removal. Tallest Purple was set to jail for life, but eventually committed suicide only 2 years into his imprisonment. The famous 'Black heart' conspiracy is still debated amongst historians as to what really happened; the surviving control brains had deleted all knowledge of the incident. Captured or surviving Irkin war criminals have no-idea what it was; even the Highest generals and commanders do not know what it is. Some clamed to have heard it whispered amongst Aswitz, Red and Zelewski when the war was turning bad. To this day no one knows exactly what Black heart ever was, it truly died with the Tallest.

----------------------------

Ohhh chilling ending. One day you will learn exactly what Black heart is but only after I've finished gathering the last of the research I need to get to get a real and believable Irkin government for my next fic. It's really important I get that Nazi/ Third Reich feel to it. I'm so evil sometimes.


End file.
